Coliseum
The Coliseum is an area in which your dragons can face off against a variety of colorful, dangerous monsters for loot and experience. Details Within the Coliseum, you can organize a party of up to three dragons, equip them with abilities (known as Battle Stones), allocate their stats, and pick stages to fight within. Each stage has a recommended level range and is chock full of unique adversaries. Dragons who are defeated "fall asleep"—if all dragons on a team fall asleep, they will lose 5 energy points each and start the next battle without the resources they've built up; dragons cannot be permanently harmed by battling in the Coliseum. If a dragon is lacking enough energy to fight, their image in Organize Party is colored red. :See also: *A list of player-designed "builds" for allocating stats for different venues. Party Restrictions Coliseum parties must contain 1 to 3 dragons. In order to be in a party a dragon must: *be an adult *be named, and *have sufficient energy. Nesting dragons can be in Coliseum parties. Areas to Battle When starting a Monster Battle, there are several areas to battle in (commonly referred to as venues): *'Training Fields' (Levels 1-3) *'Woodland Path' (Levels 4-6) *'Scorched Forest' (Levels 7-8) *'Sandswept Delta' (Levels 9-10) *'Blooming Grove' (Level 11) *'Forgotten Cave' (Level 12) *'Bamboo Falls' (Level 13) *'Thunderhead Savanna' (Level 14) *'Redrock Cove' (Level 15) *'Waterway' (Level 16) *'Arena' (Level 17) *'Volcanic Vents' (Level 18) *'Rainsong Jungle' (Level 19) *'Boreal Wood' (Level 20) *'Crystal Pools '(Level 21) *'Harpy's Roost' (Level 22) *'Ghostlight Ruins '(Level 23) *'Mire' (Level 24) *'Kelp Beds' (Level 25) *'Golem Workshop' (Level 25) Levels Dragons gain experience for each battle in a reasonably challenging venue, up to level 25. For every level, a dragon gains 30 additional health points.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/967048 New levels are gained when sufficient experience has been accumulated. Ability to earn experience—and bonus experience for the area—is determined by the highest-level dragon on the team. Examples: a team with a level 11 and two level 10s won't gain a bonus from the Sandswept Delta, because the level 11 is fighting below its recommended level, but the team will gain a bonus in the Blooming Grove. A team that includes a level 25 dragon will earn no experience in the Rainsong Jungle or any lower-level venue, except against the rare boss monsters. Stats Every dragon (and monster) has seven stats. Each stat point added increases the following: *Strength (STR) - increases physical attack damage *Agility (AGI) - increases critical hit chance and dodge chance *Vitality (VIT) - increases maximum health, each point adds 20 health points *Quickness (QCK) - increases how frequently the dragon has turns *Intelligence (INT) - increases magical attack damage and healing amount through magical abilities *Defense (DEF) - increases defense against physical attacks *Mind (MND) - increases defense against magical attacks Each battle stone has its own mathematical equation based on a dragon's stats to determine how much damage is dealt when used. When a critical hit is struck it deals twice the normal damage. The minimum amount of damage for a normal attack is 1, and the minimum critical hit amount is 2.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/967048 Battle Items Battle items can be used during battle. Most are usually abilities or attacks that are equipped to your dragons before battle. Non-attack items include potions that heal your dragons or that remove negative status effects. Battle Stones Battle Stones are used to increase the stats of your dragons or add new attacks and abilities. Some require the dragon to be at a certain level before that stone can be equipped, others are elemental and can only be used by dragons of a certain element. Monsters Different monsters will fight you, and they vary between areas in the Coliseum. The enemies you fight have unique items that drop from them, and some of them may even join you as familiars after the battle. Each monster has a different elemental alignment and skill set depending on the venue they are found in. Some venues are more heavily populated by monsters of a certain element, e.g. the Boreal Wood has more Ice-aligned monsters than any other venue. :See also: A list of monsters found in each venue. Boss Monsters Some venues have special "boss" monsters that appear less often than normal monsters. These monsters always appear alone and are visually larger than the other monsters, and in addition have more health and deal more damage. Each venue that contains a boss has two color variants of it with different elements. The Coarsefur Yeti is a special case as it is stronger and rarer than the other Boreal Wood monsters, but does not have a counterpart and does not always appear alone. However it was the first and only boss-like monster that existed in the Coliseum for a while. Many users refer to it as a "miniboss" instead of a full-fledged boss monster. The Training Fields, Woodland Path, Scorched Forest, Sandswept Delta, Forgotten Cave, and Bamboo Falls do not have boss monsters. Flowering Pohip.png|Flowering Pohip - Blooming Grove Mossy Pohip.png|Mossy Pohip - Blooming Grove Rockback Charger.png|Rockback Charger - Thunderhead Savanna Thunderstomp.png|Thunderstomp - Thunderhead Savanna Deeprealm Hunter.png|Deeprealm Hunter - Redrock Cove Spiney Whale.png|Spiney Whale - Redrock Cove Ghostly Rat Lord.png|Ghostly Rat Lord - Waterway Rat King.png|Rat King - Waterway Featherback Boar.png|Featherback Boar - Arena Undying Featherback.png|Undying Featherback - Arena Hydra.png|Hydra - Volcanic Vents Tunnel Hydra.png|Tunnel Hydra - Volcanic Vents Goldenbeast.png|Goldenbeast - Rainsong Jungle Overcharged Silverbeast.png|Overcharged Silverbeast - Rainsong Jungle Crystalhide Jester.png|Crystalhide Jester - Crystal Pools Hawksbill Goliath.png|Hawksbill Goliath - Crystal Pools Crowned Roc.png|Crowned Roc - Harpy's Roost Roc.png|Roc - Harpy's Roost Disoriented Spirit.png|Disoriented Spirit - Ghostlight Ruins Malevolent Spirit.png|Malevolent Spirit - Ghostlight Ruins Molten Wartoad.png|Molten Wartoad - Mire Wartoad.png|Wartoad - Mire Mantarune.png|Mantarune - Kelp Beds Wave Sweeper.png|Wave Sweeper - Kelp Beds Frost Delver.png|Frost Delver - Golem Workshop Stone Borer.png|Stone Borer - Golem Workshop Elemental Matchups Each monster has one of the eleven elemental types or it is neutral. Certain elements fare better or worse against other types. Your dragons' elements can play a key role in whether you win or lose a battle, if the levels are evenly matched. Below is both a written chart and a visual chart. *'Best' - you do increased damage and the opponent does reduced damage. *'Good' - you do increased damage and the opponent does normal damage. *'Normal' - the four unlisted elements you do normal damage to. You also always do reduced damage to your own element, and they always do reduced damage to you. *'Bad' - you do normal damage but your opponent does increased damage. *'Worst' - you do reduced damage and your opponent does increased damage. Trivia *Strangely, some monsters have different names than the familiars they're based on. These differences range from whole missing words to an added space in some compound words. Some can be explained by being shortened so they aren't too long in the display, but others are seemingly just typos. **In the Training Fields, the Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse and Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse's monster counterparts are named Dark Sparrowmouse and Yellow Sparrowmouse. **In the Forgotten Cave, the Blue Dragon Reef Snail, Citrine Cave Jewel, and Emerald Cave Jewel's monster counterparts are named Blue Dragon Snail, Citrine Jewel, and Emerald Jewel. **In Bamboo Falls, the Dreameater and Wandering Surgepriest's monster counterparts are named Dream Eater and Wandering Surge Priest. The Trick of the Light's monster counterpart is hyphenated (Trick-of-the-Light). **In the Harpy's Roost, the Clouddancer and Bluemoon Aviar's monster counterparts are spelled as Cloud Dancer and Blue Moon Aviar. *Wandering Surge Priests, Fan Scorpions, and Fallen Streaks did not have familiar versions of themselves until December 13th, 2015. https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1672525 *In lore, Coliseum venues themselves are scattered throughout Sornieth and exist as actual physical places in the environment. For instance, Bamboo Falls exists somewhere at the intersection of the Windswept Plateau and the Sea of a Thousand Currents. The Golem Workshop is likely the interior of a mesa in the Shifting Expanse.Weekly Q&A Apr 10, 2015 *Undel created all of the Coliseum background images,https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/734#post_25201499 with the exceptions of **Sandswept Delta and Golem Workshop, created by Xhaztol **Redrock Cove, created by Ryan C. Sources *http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=158533&p=mb *http://flightrising.com/index.php Category:Coliseum